StarClan
StarClan is made up of the dead cats from the four Clans of the Forest. StarClan cats live in their own forest in their afterlife. They leave starry pawprints, and their pelts glow with a pale light, which makes them look like they have stars in their fur. StarClan is sometimes referred to as the "fifth Clan" of the forest. They watch over the Clans from the sky and sent prophesies to warn of impending danger. At every half-moon the medicine cats of each Clan go to their "sacred place" (Moonstone or Moonpool) to speak with StarClan and receive advice about the future. When a new leader is appointed, StarClan gives them their nine lives and replaces the latter half of their name with "star". __TOC__ Information :StarClan sends messages to the Clans in times of great danger or confusion. Medicine cats receive these signs at Moonpool or Moonstone. To receive the signs of StarClan medicine cats either drink the water at Moonpool or touch noses with Moonstone. StarClan can also walk in cats dreams to give them signs even though they are not at Moonpool or Moonstone. StarClan has no defined leader or deputy, but when a leader dies, he or she keeps the -star suffix in their name. There is also a Place of No Stars, which is the opposite of StarClan, where cats who have "caused great pain in their lives" go when dead. StarClan cats can enter the Place of No Stars, but they run the risk of being trapped there, unable to exit the Dark Forest. Silverpelt :Silverpelt is, in essence, StarClan's territory. In the fandom, Silverpelt, which is a large, cloudy-looking swath of stars, is believed to be the Milky Way. Clan cats believe that, upon dying and joining StarClan, a new star appears for the deceased. History In the Original Series Into the Wild : StarClan tells Spottedleaf that Fire alone will save your Clan. Fire and Ice : In Fire and Ice, Spottedleaf enters Fireheart's dreams to give him a message from StarClan. Forest of Secrets : StarClan send Fireheart a dream of the flooding of the river that will happen soon. In the dream, Spottedleaf tells Fireheart "Remember, Fireheart, water can quench fire." Rising Storm : Spottedleaf tells Fireheart to "Beware an enemy who seems to sleep". A Dangerous Path : Spottedleaf visits Fireheart in his dreams, along with Yellowfang. Together, they show him WindClan territory, telling him that this is where a "battle will not be fought". The Darkest Hour : Bluestar warns Firestar about the battle with BloodClan and to become LionClan. Super Edition: Firestar's Quest : Bluestar comes, early in the book, and tells Firestar about SkyClan, and to worry about ThunderClan, not a forgotten Clan. : Skywatcher tells Firestar, There will be three, kin of your kin, that hold the power of the stars in their paws. : Also, in Leafstar's leader ceremony, Redstar, Birchstar, Dawnstar, and Swiftstar appear from StarClan and apologize to Cloudstar for not allowing SkyClan to stay. In the New Prophecy Series Midnight : The cats of StarClan came together and chose four cats, one from each Clan, to go on a journey to find a new home for the Clans. Moonrise : In Moonrise, it is discovered that StarClan is not the only warrior ancestors in the sky; the mountain Tribe, the Tribe of Rushing Water, has their own ancestors, the Tribe of Endless Hunting. Dawn Starlight : The StarClan cats lead Leafpaw to the Moonpool, the new gathering place for medicine cats go to share tongues with StarClan. Twilight : StarClan tells Cinderpelt that she will be joining them soon, though they do not know when. Sunset : Spottedleaf tells Leafpool that Cinderpelt was reborn to life as Cinderkit, one of Sorreltail's kits. In the Power of Three The Sight : Spottedleaf interrupts Jaypaw's conversation with Tigerstar and Hawkfrost. : Also, the prophecy about Firestar's kin of kin is revealed to Jaypaw. Dark River Outcast : The Tribe of Endless Hunting tells Jaypaw about the kin of Firestar's kin told as Three will come, kin of the one with fire in his pelt, who hold the power of the stars in their paws. Category: Clans